


Won't you?

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Business AU, CEO Ra's Al Ghul, Engineer Tim Drake, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: It was the same old fight at every single meeting. Tim Drake was the company's project manager. On the other side of the ring was Ra's Al Ghul, CEO of this company. No one there dared to contradict him. Drake was the only one with the guts to try. But why does everyone feel like this tension wasn't just because of the work?Maybe, their after-work meeting had all the answers...Ra'sTim. Drabble. Fluff. Business AU.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Ra'sTim Week 2021





	Won't you?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Won't you?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607855) by [Ivychankasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi)



> For the "Business AU" prompt for the Ra'stim week  
> Thank you so much to my friend @NyxKvistad for helping me with grammar~

It was the same old fight at every single meeting. Board members watched between tired and dismayed at the reaction from both sides of the argument.

“What's so hard to understand?” He slammed the table with his folder. Tim Drake was the company's project manager. At 23 years old, he was considered a genius by far more people than just the company. He had impressed both them and the media with the vast numbers he had achieved with the various websites they had launched over the past two years. 

He was from a wealthy family, but anyone who thought that was the only reason he had this position was sorely mistaken. Just as they wouldn't recognize him if they saw him in person, probably. With the sleeves folded up, the somewhat off tie shows his wrists and the expensive watch on his right. Plus, those substantial dark circles that almost entirely framed his eyes. Seeing him without a coffee was worrying. Not because of his dependence on it, but because he looked like he would vanish without one.

“Nothing. My answer is simply this: No.” On the other side of the ring was Ra's Al Ghul. He was the principal investor and CEO of this company that bore his last name. He had a long history in the business world, being one of the most successful men in several fields, with the power to rival that of Wayne Enterprises and Lex Corp. At 52 years old and with more than three decades of experience, his word was practicing law. The rest of the table was more of an ornament. 

No one there dared to contradict him. First, because no matter how risky his decision was, he always managed to pull them out and grow the stocks. Secondly, because of his height and his look inspired enough fear to try, and not to mention his huge personal bodyguard. They still wondered how there were any suits in that guy's size. 

“And why not?” Tim looked like he wanted to throw the folder again but in his boss's face. Drake was the only one with the guts to try.

“It's a bad investment. The market has been fluctuating too much, and it's a small company.” Crossing his legs, he was undaunted by his young employee's fury. 

“Yes, it's a small company, but the AI they've been developing is advanced enough to mean a breakthrough in our projects.” Tim held up his papers, pointing to one of his graphs. “If we put our team to work on it, we could have a system that can really connect with people, learning about their interests and tastes, overwriting itself for each of the different accounts that interact with it.”

“Engineer…” Ra's wanted to speak but was interrupted.

“I have had the opportunity to test the alpha version because Sebastian Ives has allowed me to take a look before anyone else. But if we give him a refusal, he can offer it to Bruce Wayne or Lex Luthor once he finishes developing it. We would lose a great opportunity.”

“The answer is still no.”

“Why not?” Tim's hair was already disheveled from getting so exalted. 

“I'm not going to keep repeating myself just because you don't accept my decision, Timothy.” This time, Ra's raised his voice a little more. That was a final no, and there was no more to be done. 

Tim threw his folder back on the table and reluctantly sat down, grimacing, at the board table. The other members drank some more water, or arranged their notes, trying not to pay too much attention.

It was quite common for those two to get into arguments. Sometimes, because Ra's demanded productivity from Drake's already fast team, they would argue against measuringtheir time, and one of the two would end up patiently giving in or extending his workdays. Other times, Tim requested equipment or investment for a new project or those they already had underway. Ra's demanded every financial detail from him to make a decision, and even then they would argue for a while to come up with an answer. Most of the time, Ra's agreed. Tim wasn't just a great engineer, he was also very meticulous and wouldn't present just any nonsense to the board.

Today was one of those rare days where Ra's wouldn't give in and continued with the meeting even with Drake's furious look on his face. They didn't understand how it didn't bother him. That eyes looked like a pair of blue guns, and Ra's didn't even flinch.

As soon as the meeting was over, Drake grabbed his things and was the first to leave back to his office on the top floor. The 53rd floor was only for the CEO and the most important heads in the office. Getting in there was an ample opportunity, and because of that, few were lucky enough.

They watched him leave in silence. Some said goodbye to Ra's with a friendly gesture, and hurried off, relieved to be free of such pressure. It was 6 p.m., and they prayed for 8 o'clock as soon as possible to go home. The meeting days were exhausting.

Ra's didn't leave the meeting room. He got up from his seat with his hands behind his back and walked over to one of the enormous windows. The view was beautiful... magnificent. Getting here wasn't easy, and saying no sometimes was necessary even if Tim got angry.

Ra's went back to his office, just to take some time, while he sorted through his papers and made a couple of calls. His daughters were on his behalf on some business out of the country. Talia was in Denmark with Damian, and only she and his grandson had permission to stay a few more days so that the boy could be educated about that country as well. 

His Empire didn’t build quickly, but Ra's wasn’t desperate to expand in a single day either. He saw other businessmen stumble too many times in far more than just the work sphere, and he wasn't foolish enough to follow in those same footsteps. 

As he wrote some notes on his agenda, the sun was falling, until the lights of the other skyscrapers decorated the entire cityscape. He turned to look at the clouds in the sky, which covered the stars with the pollution. It would be a cold night. It would snow, so hee'd better be prepared for it. 

He looked at the time. It was nine o'clock. Most of the company would be gone by this time. He stowed a couple of folders in a drawer, put on his coat, and left his office. His loyal bodyguard was waiting for him in the same position he had left him when he entered. 

“Ubbu.” Ra's called to him, adjusting the collar of his coat. “Wait in the car.”

The man didn't even question him. Ubbu nodded and walked straight to the elevator. Ra's waited for him to disappear before going his own way. There were few offices up there, due to its size, but the one he was looking for was only two doors down from his own. He could see the light on and movement behind the vinyl film on the tinted windows. 

He opened it in a quick, silent motion. Even so, its occupant noticed his presence.

“Who is it?” Tim asked, writing down some numbers on the huge blackboard that took up much of one wall of his office. He paused for a moment to look them over, biting the tip of his marker, and wrote down something else. It was then that he turned and saw his boss closing the door behind him. “Oh. It's you.” Ra's could tell from his voice that he wasn't happy at all. 

“Busy?” It was apparent, but he still asked because he wanted to observe him. Tim was much more chaotic than at the meeting. Sleeves down to his elbows. Messy hair. An occasional spot of the marker on his hands. 

“Yes,” he replied, putting the marker down on the table and picking up a different colored one to write down another number. “My boss is an idiot. I have to re-present the project to him from a different perspective so he can see his idiocy.”

“It's past nine o'clock.”

“It's not the longest I've stayed.”

Ra's granted him that, smiling. If there was anything beautiful about Timothy, it was that passion with which he worked on every detail, on every project. 

“Stop it.” Ra's ordered approaching him, taking the marker from him with one hand, grabbing Tim by the waist with the other, making him turn and lean close to him.

“Let me go.” He demanded with a stern frown. 

“No.” And he wasn't going to put up with his young engineer's tantrums. Tim fought only a little because when he got a kiss from Ra's, he stopped moving to enjoy it for a couple of seconds. Because the damn old man was skilled. He knew how to make him feel... like this. So... ravishing. 

As the kiss ended, he looked at him with annoyance anyway. Tim gave him a slight push to get Ra's to let him go.

“I really have to work tonight Ra's.” Tim walked over to his desk to put down the marker and reached out to grab one from the other boxes. Ra's walked around the desk, to go behind him and take his hand again. “Ra's, are you not listening to me?”

“I am listening to you. I just don't care.” He admitted without remorse, spinning him once more, kissing the knuckles of his hand.

“Ra's!” Tim complained, in a tone more tired than annoyed. “Ives won't keep his AI under the radar for too long.”

“What's the point of me being the boss if you never obey?” Ra's asked, wanting to move closer to kiss him once more. Timothy's breath was so delicious. To his annoyance, the young man pulled his face back and prevented him from doing so.

“Ra's…” Tim sighed. “At least tell me why you don't want my project. You didn't even bother to read the whole document.”

“Because it's not important.” Now he was annoyed that Tim wouldn't stop talking about work and kiss him. 

“Of course, it's important! I'm literally staying overtime for it!” He complained, pressing his lips together, but to Ra's that only made him crave to caress them one more time. 

Ra's kissed him again, this time slower. He gently caressed his lips between his own, first at a calm pace, because he knew that the young engineer loved that. A soft and calm movement, caresses that made Tim surrender and ended up resting one of his hands on Ra's shoulder.

That was the signal to be able to bite down a little and enter his mouth with his tongue. Tim always sighed sweetly just before their tongues touched. The warmth that their breaths brought them both. Tim would then bring his other hand up to wrap around Ra's neck and drift into that kiss.

It had been a long time since they had started dating. Maybe a few weeks after Tim had joined the company. The sexual tension between the two of them was too obvious, and as smart men, they decided that maybe if they did have sex once or twice, it would be enough to shut it off. 

But no.

The closer they got, the more attached to each other they felt. It had stopped being just sex and arguments, and they had started going out now and then to private places. The Al Ghul family knew the situation, and although Tim couldn't quite connect with them, no one would object to whatever Ra's wished. Upon learning of this, The Drakes, were concerned about the pronounced age difference between their son and his lover. But the man seemed trustworthy, and they couldn't stop their son from doing things. Tim was a very gifted adult who could make his own decisions.

“Ah…” Tim gasped, half-opening his lips when they finally separated. “Just tell me why…”

“Timothy…” Ra's complained. If he didn't give him a reason, Tim wouldn't let it go, would he? “I don't think it's a bad investment, that's not the problem. Stop worrying.”

“If it's not a bad investment, why are you denying it to me?”

“I don't want you to take care of that.” He caressed his waist without distancing their faces too much. “It'll keep you too busy, and there is a much more important project I want you to devote yourself to.”

That one took Tim by surprise. Tim bombarded Ra's with projects all the time, to the point that he was ready for the next before he had finished one. But for Ra's to be the one to propose a project was too strange. It wasn't his territory. It couldn't be better than his.

“And what is this important project?” He asked a little incredulously. 

Ra's released him to slip his hands into his coat and smile triumphantly at him.

“Our wedding.”

“…” Tim blinked in surprise. “...What?”

From his coat, Ra's pulled out a small green velvet box. He held it in one hand and opened it without much trouble. 

To Tim's surprise, he wasn't kidding. Inside was a beautiful golden ring, the biggest attraction of which was a large green diamond, surrounded by small white diamonds all around its edges. 

“So?” Ra's moved the box a little closer to the boy. “Won't you accept?”

“What? I…” Ra's demanded an answer, but Tim was still surprised. “Of course, I accept, it's just…”

“Say no more then.” Ra's took the ring, put the box down on the desk, and was careful to put it on the young man. 

Tim remained with his lips half-open, looking at his hand, the massive ring, and what it implied. Something he honestly hadn't expected from Ra's.

“If I let you do another project, you'll completely forget about our wedding, and that I can't allow.” Ra's took his other hand and brought his face dangerously close to Tim's. “I must be the most important thing for you, Timothy. Above all things.”

“So what am I supposed to do these next few months? Just make a date for our wedding, and that's it?” He laughed a little. Tim found the insistence amusing. 

“You still have to supervise the projects you have going on…” He reassured. “And it will only be two months.”

“Two months?” He asked in surprise, letting out another laugh. “Why so soon...?” Tim murmured, teasingly.

“I don't want to wait. I want you to be my husband as soon as possible.”

“Do you?” Tim tilted his face to one side. “That would mean announcing it to the public very soon.”

“I don't mind.” Ra's moved closer and closer to Tim's face and body so that Tim was leaning to his desk, keeping his balance with the back of one of his hands. So dangerously close. “I got tired of hiding like we were a couple of schoolboys. I want everyone to know you're mine…” And he leaned even closer. “Mine…”

“Only yours...?” Tim asked, giving up to come closer too. 

“Absolutely mine.” And with that said, they brought their mouths together again.

This time the kiss was much wilder and more passionate. Ra's beard tickled Tim's face, but he loved that. He was gentle, never hurting him. 

Ra's picked Tim up, carrying his weight to sit him on the desk and continue kissing him, attaching him to his waist. Tim didn't wait a bit to settle his legs on either side of Ra's hips, caressing his face amidst the soft sounds their mouths made from the friction of their tongues. 

The heat was rising, as was Timothy’s heartbeat, how can it not? The man he loved, the same one who recognized his worth and strength, asked him to marry him—kissing him like this, cornering against his body like this. Impossible to resist. 

Ra's kissed Timothy's cheek, then his chin. Tim shivered from the feel of his lips and beard, squeezing Ra's coat. Ra's moved a little lower and left a soft bite near Tim's Adam's apple. He grabbed Timothy's waist firmly and pulled him tight against him, in a daring rubbing of their crotches that made them both notice how much they wanted each other.

“R-Ra's…” Tim gasped, biting his lower lip.

Ra's came back up, only to whisper close to his ear, in a confident voice.

“How about staying a little longer with me?”

Tim smiled, leaning close to Ra's ear as well.

“All my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just imagine them as a powerful couple in every universe, I can't fight that (?)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! (And for participating in the week!)  
> You can follow me on Twitter as @softieandstupid.


End file.
